


Birthday Kisses

by DefinitelyNotScott



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Background Lore 1.0 Assumptions, Digital Art, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Multi, animated gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/pseuds/DefinitelyNotScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darius receives birthday kisses from some other champions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Kisses

  



End file.
